zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Zhang Fei
Zhang Fei (張飛, courtesy: Zhang Yide 張翼德) is a main character of K.O.3an Guo, who originally comes from a very wealthy family. He is also the second Tiger General. All triad gangsters are afraid of his wrath and would do anything to avoid provoking him, even pretend to be nice and polite. With some help from his new sworn brother Liu Bei, Zhang Fei manages to enroll Dong Han Academy with best friend Guan Yu, where he can explore his abilities. In return, he is responsible for paying their tuition. Personality Zhang Fei is extremely loyal to his friends, but he also likes to tease them whenever the opportunity arises. He has a cocky and self-proud attitude that troubles most people, and tends to act mean to those he doesn't like. His impatience and temperament often land him into more trouble than he could afford. Should anyone call him “Xiao Nao Nao” (小孬孬) he will become so mad that his face will turn black like charcoal and his strength will enhance to an incredible point. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' Zhang Fei is the first to encounter Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu from KO One (終極一班), and Xiu from The X-Family (終極一家). Because he helped Xiu switch identities with Liu Bei, he was the only person who knows of Xiu’s true identity as well as the existence of the twelve dimensions, before his secret got revealed to Zhuge Liang and Sun Shang Xiang. Transfer to Jingzhou Building After Dong Han Academy was taken into Yuan Shao's hands, he finds a new landmark at Jiang Dong High School's building and transfers to that location to continue his education, along with his friends. Unfortunately, things aren't quite as he expected, and he is forced to continually defend himself and his friends from Jiang Dong's non-stopping threats. After Dong Han Academy was reclaimed, he decides to remain behind with Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Zhuge Liang to wait to Xiu's return. Shortly afterward, Guan Yu meets up with them, and later Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong. They turn their allegiances from Cao Cao to Sun Quan when the real Liu Bei tricks them into believing that Cao Cao has turned against them. "Death" Shortly after Liu Bei became acting principal of Yizhou High School, he transfers everyone except Guan Yu to their new base. While on their way, Zhang Fei finds his big brother's behavior odd and eventually figures out that he is not Xiu, but rather the real Liu Bei. Shortly after this discovery, Ah Xiang calls them to report Guan Yu's "death". Devastated by the shocking relevations, Zhang Fei attempts to commit suicide until two drunken Jiang Dong soldiers stop him and knock him unconscious with a glass bottle and later throw his seemingly lifeless body into the lake. He swims to shore where he meets up with Guan Yu who really faked death to avoid following Liu Bei. Zhang Fei finally tells him of Xiu's true identity to clear the misunderstanding. Once Xiu returns in favor of his dimension to stop Sun Jian's plans of world domination, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu emerge to help him once more. One Month Later One month after their victorious confrontation against Ye Si Ti, Zhang Fei separates from his friends to find a life of his own. He develops an obsession for share, and, in a short period of time, regains his wealth and becomes owner of a joy-stock company. His new successful career also earns him the title "Gu Shen Ba Fei Te" (股神巴飛特). Although he is no longer with his friends, he remains in contact with Guan Yu. Relationships Friendships *'Guan Yu' (關羽) Zhang Fei has been friends with Guan Yu since childhood. They attended twenty-four schools together, only to result in suspension afterwards. Through this experience, they became best friends. When they encounter Liu Bei, the three of them become sworn brothers, with Zhang Fei as the youngest. *'Xiu' (脩) Zhang Fei has known about Xiu's true identity from the beginning. He does his best to help him hide it from the other friends, although his lies are always the most ridiculous. Because he knows his identity, he is the only one that Xiu can truly talk to when it comes to sharing secrets. They are so close to each other that Zhang Fei prefers to think of him as his brother rather than the real Liu Bei. He once commented "No matter how fate twisted things, you're our brother now." He is most supportive when Xiu felt torn between duty and love, and the most devastated when he discovered that Xiu and Liu Bei have switched back their identities. *'Zhao Yun' (趙雲) Initially he did not get along with Zhao Yun because of his confident to almost arrogant character. But during the trials of the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation, they learn to overcome that issue and become equal partners as well as good friends. *'Ma Chao' (馬超) and Huang Zhong (黃忠) He sought them out during the trials of the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation in hopes to combine their abilities to win the trials. After they overcome all the hard challenges, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong enroll Dong Han Academy as the Five Tiger Generals. *'Cao Cao' (曹操) Zhang Fei pays Cao Cao with respect for his kindness and intelligence, though he likes to tease him whenever he wants to. Like his relationship to the Five Tiger Generals, they are always willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. *'Xiao Qiao' (小喬) Zhang Fei and Xiao Qiao tend to get along very well, although they tend to mock each other's weak points. *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) and Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) As the subjects of Guan Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei's love lives, Zhang Fei shows great fondness and respect in both of them. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) Because she was extremely hostile to his oath brother Guan Yu for murdering Sun Ce, he treated her with minor hostility. After his brother's name was exonerated, they went on friendly terms. *'Zhuge Liang' (諸葛亮) Because Zhang Fei and Zhuge Liang share similar personality traits, they are extremely close to each other when they were together. At times, they would play together. At the end of the series, they depart on friendly terms. Other *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] (吕布) Zhang Fei initially disliked Lu Bu for his relationship with Diao Chan that caused heartaches to Guan Yu. His despise to him increases when he finds out that he is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. However, after he helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he begins to treat him a little friendlier. However, Dong Zhuo twists their new friendship to his favor and turns them against each other permanently. Powers Like many other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speed, advanced martial arts infused with inhuman strength. He started learning martial arts since childhood, and as years passed by, he was trained into a powerful warrior. Mount Ripping Fist (拔山拳) Zhang Fei's primary attack is "Mount Ripping Fist" (拔山拳): it mainly serves as a force of offensive energy that blasts away his enemies. While using this attack, a force will rise from the ground and move directly toward his target. It also allows him to move objects as heavy as a human-sized rock. Hei Feng Pi Li Quan (黑風霹靂拳) Zhang Fei's ultimate attack is "Hei Feng Pi Li Quan" (黑風霹靂拳): it allows him to send out powerful destructive energy in the shape of black fists and destroy everything it touches. While in angry-mode, its force becomes highly increased. Power Advancement His face turns black when his anger maximizes after someone calls him "Xiao Nao Nao" (小孬孬). By then, his strength expands to an unexpected point, which even surpasses that of Zhao Yun's, who is supposed to be stronger than him when he is in his normal state. Once his anger is expressed, however, his face will return to normal and he recalls no memory of what happened while he was "angry". Weapon Battle Eight Snakes Lance (戰八蛇矛) Zhang Fei’s weapon is a long black spear called “Battle Eight Snakes Lance” (戰八蛇矛). Aliases *"Fei" (飛) by his friends. *"Third Younger Brother" (三弟, pronounced san di) by Guan Yu and Xiu. *"Zhang San Ge" (張三哥) by Hua Tuo. *"Gu Shen Ba Fei Te" (股神巴飛特) by the world of sharing. Origin Zhang Fei is based on the military general of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms era of China. Zhang Fei was shown to have been a masterful general rather than simply a warrior. He treated his superiors with respect, but had little respect for his underlings. He was often warned by Liu Bei that his habit of over-punishing his own soldiers by lashing and killing would eventually bring himself disaster.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhang_Fei Trivia *Zhang Fei once tried to cast a freezing spell, but it didn't seem to work. It was probably because he did not know the requirements to use the spell. *He is made fun of for not having a girlfriend. It is a running gag throughout the show. *Zhang Fei can sleep with his eyes open. *Zhang Fei is the only character to appear in every episode throughout the series. References Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Males